<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>差别 by COLDTEA_LC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763519">差别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC'>COLDTEA_LC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兰历<br/>兰加和历的肤色差与体型差。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>差别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有兰加女装</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>驰河家的门打开的瞬间历吓了一跳，还以为自己走错了。为他开门的人穿着女生的制服，领口打了和发色相配的蓝色领结，裙子下露出白皙笔直肌肉流畅的长腿，但是这张脸，怎么看都是驰河兰加吧！<br/>
年轻的小情侣约定好在这个家中没人的时刻去体验从未体验过的事，没想到自己的男友却打扮成了女孩子，这个冲击对历一下有点大。“我说你穿成这个样子干什么嘛，害我以为自己紧张到跑去别人家。”历拍了拍胸口。<br/>
“我记得你说过我像白雪公主，不过真的找到公主的戏服有些麻烦啦，就用制服代替了。”<br/>
亏你找得到这么大号的。<br/>
“好了快进来啦。”兰加自己也有些不好意思，毕竟穿着女装站在门口什么的，被人注意到岂不是很尴尬。<br/>
“打扰了。”历走进玄关换了鞋。<br/>
“那个，去我房间吧。”兰加以为自己不会紧张，但说话的声音微微有些发抖。<br/>
他一向是个大胆的人，甚至透出了一种疯劲儿，要不然他也不会在第一次就给自己套上了女生制服，他为了这一天也看了无数学习资料。但是当历就这样坐在他床上的时候，他发现他真的有点紧张，他太喜欢历了，喜欢到非常担心不能给男友快乐的感觉。不过他看着红发的男孩与往日不同的羞涩的表情，他想他应该主动一点。<br/>
驰河兰加把他的男孩转到面向自己的方向，唇几乎要贴到了他的耳朵旁边，“我好想你。”<br/>
“昨天才见过啊···”<br/>
他能感觉到历在微微发抖，也许是因为他自己在发抖。他伸出舌头，舔舐着历敏感的耳廓。学习资料里是这样说的吧？于是兰加意料之内地听到了红发男孩的有些发腻的呜声，他平时说话都一副朝气蓬勃的样子，这样真不像历会发出的声音呢。但是兰加很喜欢，而且他是唯一一个能听到这种声音的人。<br/>
兰加得到了奖励，更加认真地用舌头勾勒着历耳朵的形状。湿润温暖的感觉伴着温热的鼻息，让历整个人都躁动了起来，他忍不住双手抓在了兰加的肩上，“兰加···”<br/>
来自于雪乡的“女高中生”，感受到了伴侣的情动，一边顺着脖颈向下留下细密的吻，直到锁骨，手却放到了历短袖的下摆，抚摸着他紧实的腰侧。这看上去真是个热情大胆的女孩，只要忽略那条百褶裙被什么东西支起了一个高高的帐篷。<br/>
没有任何经验的历浑身发软，也起了反应。毕竟那个高中生没看过一些制服学习资料呢？但他平时大部分时间都花在滑板上，于是和同伴看完也就过去了，只有制服“美少女”真正出现在他眼前的时候，他才意识到这种play实在是，太，犯规了。<br/>
兰加把头从男孩的脖颈处抬了起来，然后顺势抓起下摆把历的短袖脱了下去。他不是第一次见历光裸着上身的样子，但那些时刻的历都不是让自己品尝的。他的如冲绳天气一般热情的男友，拥有着健康的麦色的皮肤，大量运动带来的结实却不夸张的肌肉，滋味一定相当不错吧。他几乎下意识地伸出了瓷白色的手，放到了历的胸口，是十分鲜明的肤色对比。不知道为什么，兰加觉得自己很渴。<br/>
“兰加不脱衣服的话就太狡猾了。”历伸手去解兰加制服衬衫的扣子。兰加太白了，白得仿佛一块香草冰淇淋，他鬼使神差地靠近了他的肩膀，想去尝尝兰加是不是真的是香草味的。<br/>
于是血气方刚的年轻男孩，带着探索彼此的渴望，那些夏日轻薄的衣物终于被皱皱巴巴地扔在了床的一边，除了兰加脖子上还留着那个蓝色的领结。明明其他部分都完全暴露出来了，这个领结还固执地挂在他脖子上，却什么也遮挡不住，让他看起来有种纯情的诱惑。就像他这个人，清冷得如同白雪，这时却伏在历的身上交换着甜腻的吻。他的手搭在男孩微微隆起的胸肌上，用手指若有似无地刮着胸前的凸起，每触碰一下，就会有呻吟声从历的嘴里溜出来。<br/>
兰加能感受到小腹被历顶到了，他自己也要差不多了。于是他从床头拿出润滑剂，然后把历的双腿分开，推向胸口的位置。历第一次被这么对待，当然羞耻到不行。“不要这个姿势。”<br/>
“这样会比较方便，不润滑的话会受伤的。”<br/>
“不要，这姿势好奇怪···”历想要把双腿并上。<br/>
但是这个仿佛公主一样的少年，手上的力气却一点都不小，还坏心地压在了历敏感的大腿内侧，他的力气顿时泄了大半。“不要看···”历别过了头。<br/>
“不看的话怎么润滑呢。”兰加的脸色没有任何异常，仿佛在讲解一道题。伴侣是个直球爱好者，在平时会省去很多沟通上的麻烦，但是在床上就会叫人很不好意思。“没什么好羞耻的，历在我心里是最好看的。”<br/>
“我说你是笨蛋吗！！！”历的脸顿时烧了起来。<br/>
然后他看着一根瓷白的修长的手指，沾上了透明有些粘稠的液体，探向了他自己也没触碰过的部位。虽然有润滑，但毕竟是异物，他还是多少有些不适。<br/>
“历，放松。”<br/>
“笨蛋，这又不是我想放松就放松···”<br/>
“我都感觉到你在夹我了。”<br/>
历搞不明白这家伙怎么什么话都说，害他脸上温度更高了。不过兰加贴心地没有任何动作，只是把手指停在穴道里，然后等到他适应之后，那根手指才开始小幅度地动作，轻缓地旋转，开拓着他从来没有体验过的部位。兰加害怕历受伤，所以涂了许多润滑剂，于是在手指移动的时候，发出了水声，听起来非常色情。历羞得闭上了眼睛。<br/>
他的归国男友倒是很从容镇定，感受到了肌肉松弛下来后，就继续放入下一根手指，为了让这个狭窄的穴道做好迎接那个器官的准备。他听着闭着眼睛的男孩有些压抑的呻吟声，在软肉层层叠叠的包裹之下探索着。终于他的指尖碰到某个位置的时候，历本来压抑的呻吟无法抑制地释放了出来。他想原来学习资料说的没有错吗。<br/>
“可以进来吗？”他感觉差不多了，便征求着男孩的同意。<br/>
“嗯。”历还是带着点羞耻，发出了一个单音节的同意。不过后来他也感受到了微妙的酥麻感，产生了想要更多的欲望。<br/>
事实上那和手指完全是不一样的感觉，历被穿透的时候发出了一声痛叫。蓝发少年心疼他的男友，便停在里面等着历的适应。然后把轻柔的吻印在了他的眼角。“没关系的，太痛就算了。”他轻声说。<br/>
开什么玩笑，历能感觉到那个东西没有再动还静止着变大了一圈，他也不忍心就这样中断啊。兰加虽然忍得辛苦，但依旧非常耐心地吻他的男孩，他贴的很近，这时候才发现自己似乎比历体型明显得大，可以把历完全盖住。<br/>
“没关系···你动吧···”一吻结束后，历说了出来，却不敢看兰加的眼睛。<br/>
“那我动了哦。”<br/>
痛感伴随着一丝一丝增强的快感在历的体内传开。虽然这不算是非常舒适的感觉，但却有一种被填满的饱胀的满足感，这个填满自己的人是兰加。他伸出手，勾住了兰加的脖子。<br/>
“等一下···我有个主意。”兰加突然停下了动作，把自己抽离了出来。当那个嵌入体内的东西消失的时候，历甚至有了点空虚的感觉。<br/>
他有些迷茫地看着兰加从床角的衣物里挑出那件制服衬衫，然后套在了自己的身上。<br/>
“果然历比我小一号。”<br/>
历不明情况地被男友摆弄着，大一码的白衬衫松松垮垮挂在他的身上，兰加坐在床沿，而他坐在兰加的怀里，他的后背贴着兰加的胸膛。兰加扶着历的腰，让他把身体抬起来一些，又把刚才那根炽热的东西钉进历的身体。“这个姿势刚好可以包住历。”<br/>
“呜哇。”而托这个姿势的福，历感觉自己被进入得更深了，体内的东西甚至直直碰到了体内脆弱的器官。<br/>
兰加手就放在历的腰侧，一下一下顶弄着。不得不说，这个姿势让历有了更多自由度，会更加舒服一些。他开始有点喜欢这种被贯穿的感觉了，何况兰加的尺寸非常感人，让他产生了一种奇妙的完整感。<br/>
兰加加快了抽插的速度，逐渐适应的肠壁裹挟着他的器官，他曾经也做过多次手艺活，但这和他自己做感觉截然不同，更加温暖紧致，甚至仿佛在吸入他，把他带到了更深的地方。他腾出一只手，抓住了历衬衫后方的领子，向下一拽，大一号又没有系扣子的衬衫很容易就从历身上滑下一半，露出他麦色的后背。兰加温暖又有些干燥的唇印在了历的背部。<br/>
历并不知道自己的背很敏感。当他被带着一些干皮的嘴唇碰到的时候，他整个人都收紧了，包括那个正在被侵犯的部位，害得兰加整个人都抖了一下。“停下来···”<br/>
“可是历看起来很舒服啊。”兰加诚实地丢出了直球，然后变本加厉地伸出舌头去舔。他听到了历的喘息中带了些许的鼻音。<br/>
历体内的器官变得更加不留情面，差不多每一次都要顶到他最为脆弱的部分了。可恶的兰加，还伸出手撸动着自己前面的器官。“兰加，太刺激了，别这样···”<br/>
“历应该最喜欢刺激了吧。”兰加驳回了他希望更加轻缓一些的请求。迎合着自己的穴道，微微带着哭腔的呻吟，还有自己手里分泌着液体的器官，这应该说明了历很喜欢吧，人怎么能放弃去追求刺激呢？<br/>
因为快速的摩擦，那些润滑剂甚至变成了泡沫状，伴随着每次动作下被带出的穴肉淌在了他们交合的部位。身体上的快感，被兰加抱在怀里的填满的满足感，都直直冲入了历的大脑，于是他终于在类似于哭声的叫声中释放了出来。本就忍得差不多的兰加，被高潮剧烈收缩的穴肉几乎夹断，耳边是男友不同往常的甜腻声音，他就这样，交代在了历身体里。<br/>
他把头凑过去，另一只手让历的脸侧过来，交换了一个满足的吻。<br/>
“笨蛋兰加，你怎么还戴着这个领结！”他看着自己的男朋友，衬衫从身上掉了一半，下摆只到大腿根部，麦色的皮肤带着自己的痕迹，可爱地指责着自己还戴着那个坏领结。<br/>
“不戴了，我们去洗澡。”他一把把领结扯了下来，一把抱起男友走向浴室。</p><p> </p><p>                                                     Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>